1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clasp for ornamental links such as a necklace, pendant, bracelet and watch band.
2. Prior Art
For such a clasp, a bolt ring as shown in FIG. 1 has long been used. This type of clasp has an opening 1; a tube 2; a filler 3 filled in the tube 2 leaving both ends of the tube hollow, one hollow end being formed much longer than the other; a spring 4 loaded in the longer hollow end of the tube 2; a tongue 5 inserted in part of the hollow end under the tension of the spring 4 for opening and closing the opening 1; a knob 6 fixed to the tongue 5; and a narrow groove 7 formed in a surface of the tube 2, in which by sliding the knob 6 along the groove 7, the tongue 5 slides along the hollow end under the action of the spring 4 to open and close the opening 1. This clasp prevents, e.g. a valuable necklace made of gold, platinum or their alloy, from coming off and missing when worn. However, drawbacks of this type of clasp include: It is difficult not only to handle the tiny knob 6, but also to pass a link 8 connected to an ornament through the opening 1, and on the other hand, this clasp is easy to break. In addition, its simple shape offers little design variations.